Sword Art Online: Yui's Diary
by heroes1202
Summary: Following the short story "Christmas Blessings", Yui's new life in her family's world are just beginning. Full of humor, family love and new experiences, Yui cannot await for what awaits around the corner. A Kirito x Asuna x Yui series of shorts.
1. Entry 1: A Brand New World

**_Sword Art Online: Yui's Diary_**

**_Entry 01: A Brand New World_**

_~ December 27th, 2034 (Time: 9:39 a.m.) ~_

Early one morning, Kazuto and Asuna are seen seated in the kitchen, finishing their breakfast, as Kazuto sipped from his coffee cup. He was reading the paper, checking out each of the ads and stories as they heard the door leading to the kids room opened and, stepping out in pink pajamas with white bunny slippers, was Yui.

"Good morning momma! Papa!" she giggled. Kazuto and Asuna both smiled as Yui took a seat next to her father at the table.

"Good morning Yui. Did you sleep well?" Kazuto asked. Yui lightly giggled.

"I sure did. That bed you gave me was so comfy." she said. Asuna smiled as she approached them.

"Well, it'll be a little while until we get you a "proper" bed. I'm afraid that was just a cheap bed we keep out for overnight guests." Asuna said "Anyway, you must be hungry Yui. How about something to eat?" Yui nodded.

"Yes please!" she cried. Kazuto looked on as Asuna went into the refridgerator.

"Hmm. You know. My co-workers said that Yui's body is state of the art, complete with experimental senses. I can't wait to see if they work." Kazuto commented. Asuna lightly nodded, figuring he'd say that. In the fridge, next to a bottle with "Yuna" written on it, she took out a plate and quickly warmed it up in the microwave. When it was nice and warm, Asuna set it down before Yui. It had scrambled eggs, a piece of toast and strip of bacon.

"Here you are Yui. Tell us how it tastes." Asuna said, taking the chair on the opposite side of her. Yui nodded and picked up a fork, scooping up a bit of scrambled egg. With a happy look on her face, Yui put the food in her mouth and began to chew. Asuna and Kazuto awaited anxiously for Yui's response as she chewed. After she gently swallowed, she looked to Asuna.

"Tasty..." she replied. Asuna lightly chuckled as Yui continued to eat.

"Okay. So her taste buds work. That's good." Kazuto thought. As little Yui continued to eat, Asuna went and poured a glass of orange juice for her, setting it down in front of her.

"Here Yui. Taste this." she said. Yui put down her fork and picked up the glass. Still with excitement in her eyes, Yui started to drink. After a few sips, she set it down and licked her lips.

"Its all so good momma!" Yui cheered. Asuna smiled, shedding a small tear which she quickly wiped away.

"All right Yui. Finish eating and get dressed. Because today, we're going to give you a tour around your new home." Kazuto said, rubbing Yui's head. She lightly nodded, exclaiming she couldn't wait, before going back to eat. Kazuto and Asuna looked to each other and chuckled.

"I'm just so happy Kazuto. Our little Yui's first day in the real world. I just can't wait to see the look on her face." Asuna said. Kazuto nodded.

"I know Asuna. I know." he said.

**_~[SAO]~_**

_~ In the Real World - City Streets (Time: 10:32 a.m.) ~_

After everyone finished their breakfast and got dressed, they were soon out the door and in the family car, driving through the city streets. Before they left, Asuna called to Rika and asked if she could babysit their baby Yuna, to which she happily agreed. As they did, Yui put down her window and stuck her head out, seeing everything around her with excitement in her eyes. She was wearing Asuna's childhood coat, fluffy pink with white fur trims around the wrists and neck. Kazuto, driving at the wheel, glanced back at Yui occasionally, seeing her excited face.

"Just look at her. I don't think I ever saw anyone more excited to be alive than Yui." Kazuto hinted. Asuna nodded as she could see Yui's face from the mirror next to her window. As they'd occasionally pass by other people on the sidewalks or stop at the stoplights, Yui would excitely wave to them and yell "Hello!" as loud as she could. She got a few replies back as the adults and kids equally waved back.

"Are you happy Yui?" Kazuto asked. Yui slipped back in the car and nodded.

"I sure am!" Yui cheered. Asuna lightly smiled.

"Well Yui, we're taking you someplace special. Today's your first day in our world, so we want to make it as memorable as we can. How does that sound?" Asuna asked. Yui smiled.

"That would be great momma!" she giggled. Asuna lightly giggled.

"Okay then. Yui? Prepare to have the best day of your new life." Kazuto said with a grin.

_~ At the Mall (Time: 10:49 a.m.) ~_

The "special place" mentioned by Asuna turned out to be their town's large mall, lined with many stores within its walls. As they came in through the doors, Yui rushed ahead and them was the first to enter. She looked with an excited look in her eyes.

"WOW!" she cried. Joined soon by her parents, she took hold of her father's hand with both hands.

"Come on momma! Papa! Let's go!" she exclaimed. Kazuto felt himself being pulled ahead by Yui as Asuna giggled.

"Calm down Yui. We're coming. We're coming." she chuckled. The first destination for Kazuto and family was a nearby child's clothing store. Once inside, Kazuto waited by the front door as Asuna went inside with Yui to pick out new clothes for her. She showed her all kinds of winter clothes, little girl sweatshirts with kittens on them and all sorts. Yui felt so excited to try them all on as she constantly went into the nearby changing room with her mom.

"How do I look momma?" Yui asked, coming out in a pink sweatshirt with a kitten face. Asuna giggled.

"You're so adorable. How does it feel? Not too tight?" Asuna asked. Yui looked to herself and smiled, hugging herself.

"No way. Its so comfy and warm." she said, blushing slightly. Asuna giggled.

"Okay then. We've got some other clothes here. What do you want to try on next?" Asuna asked. Yui laughed as she went over to their pile and looked through the other clothes. After finishing there, Kazuto saw it was getting close to lunch and wanted to take Yui somewhere for lunch. They came to one of the fast food places, symbolized by a gold "W" in the window. But before coming in, Yui was having a piggy back ride on Kazuto, looking around with a smile on her face.

"Yui? This is what we call a fast food restaurant. Its for people who want something to eat and don't want the hassle of waiting. Plus, they have cute kid meals that I'm sure you'll love." Asuna explained. Yui smiled.

"Okay. Thank you." she smiled. Riding on her father's back all the way to the front counter, she was given her choice of whatever she wanted to eat. The attendant at front commented on how adorable Yui was riding on her father's back. They then took a table after their orders were filled. Kazuto set Yui's order down in front of her, a kids meal with a cheeseburger, fries and soda. Yui picked up the burger and, with a smile on her face, took a bite.

"Yummy!" Yui cheered. Kazuto and Asuna chuckled, eating alongside her as she ate.

"Everything in your world is just amazing papa! What else is there?" she asked. Kazuto smiled as he wiped his lip.

"You'll see. I'm saving a special place for next." he explained. After they ate, Kazuto took Yui, piggy back style again, to the local game arcade within the mall. She looked around with awe.

"This is what we call an arcade. Its a fun place where you can play games, earn prizes and maybe make new friends." Kazuto said. He let Yui down and the first thing she did was race over towards one of the console games. Her father provided the coin necessary and as the screen lit up, Yui's eyes appeared to glisten with excitement.

"Wow. So...this must be what its like to see my world from yours." she muttered. Asuna nodded.

"It sure is. But this time you get to experience it from a different perspective. Go ahead and have fun sweetheart." Asuna said. Yui smiled before turning back to the game as it was beginning. Kazuto watched as Yui's eyes seemed dead locked on the screen with nothing else being able to distract her. After she won the game, she saw as a strip of tickets came out from the machine.

"Uhhh...papa? I think I broke it." Yui called, pointing to the outcoming tickets. Kazuto chuckled.

"No. Its not broken. That means you won. And here at the arcade, you can trade in these tickets at the counter for a prize. Keep it up and I'm sure you'll win something nice." Kazuto explained. Yui watched as the tickets stopped and she pulled them out, counting ten.

"Okay. Then on to another game!" she cheered. Kazuto chuckled.

**_~ [SAO] ~_**

_~ In the City (Time: 5:21 p.m.) ~_

After a fun filled time at the mall, Kazuto and family returned to the car and were driving back home. Yui, having had so much fun on her first experience, fell sound asleep in the car with a teddy bear in her arms and their shopping bags next to her in the back seat of the car.

"Yui sure had a lot of fun, didn't she?" Asuna asked. Kazuto nodded.

"Yeah. I hope we made this a special day for her. But its not over yet. If I'm right, there's one last thing I want to show her." he said. As Asuna asked what it was, Kazuto chuckled and told her it was a surprise. By the time Yui awoke, she found herself in the city park on a bench with her parents.

"Wakey wakey sleepyhead." Kazuto said. Yui yawned and stretched her arms up high.

"Papa? Momma? Oh. What time is it?" she muttered, rubbing her eyes. Asuna chuckled.

"Don't worry Yui. I can tell you're tired. But...there's one last thing I wanted to show you." Kazuto said. Yui looked on in confusion, asking what it was. With a small chuckle, Kazuto directed Yui's attention towards the view from where they were seating, seeing a glistening sunset in the distance. The warm colors made Yui's eyes slowly grow as she, herself, was speechless.

"Oh wow..." she muttered. The shining rays of the setting sun caused the snow on the ground to lightly glisten.

"This is a view your mother and I have wanted to show you all this time Yui. We wanted you to see it yourself one day. This is what it feels like to truly be alive, to see scenery like this." Kazuto explained. Yui still remained silent as the scenery around her seemed to captivate her attention.

"Yui? Sweetie? Are you okay?" Asuna asked. Yui soon shed a small smile as she looked between her parents.

"Thank you for everything...momma...papa." she muttered. Kazuto and Asuna smiled as they each put their hand on her shoulders.

"Anything for you Yui. After all, it was thanks to you...that we truly became a family." they said. After that, Kazuto and Asuna leaned in close, each kissing Yui gently on her cheeks. Yui herself lightly giggled.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	2. Entry 2: Yui's New Year

**_Sword Art Online: Yui's Diary_**

**_Entry 02: Yui's New Year_**

_~ December 31, 2034 (Time: 9:20 p.m.) ~_

At the home of Kazuto and Asuna Kirigaya, the sky above was decorated with many glimmering stars that casted a beautiful glow on the snow covered ground below. Inside the house, the Christmas tree was lit as Kazuto was seen in the den, working on his computer and having a cup of hot chocolate. In the room also was Yui, seating herself close to her father on the couch.

"So...why can I stay up later tonight papa?" Yui asked "This is usually when you tell me to go to bed." she asked. Kazuto looked to her and smiled.

"Because, Yui, tonight is New Year's Eve. Everyone's allowed to stay awake until midnight tonight." he said. Asuna lightly tilted her head, giving off a confused look.

"New Years? What's that?" she asked. Just then, Kazuto and Yui noticed Asuna coming into the room with their baby Yuna in her arms. The little baby was already fast asleep, cradled in Asuna's arms.

"New Years Eve is a special night Yui. This is where we say goodbye to this year and welcome in the brand new year, starting as soon as it hits midnight. We have parties, celebrations and what not. Plus, we all get to go to the shrine and make wishes. Remember? We did that earlier." she explained. Yui thought back to earlier, when she was at the shrine with her parents.

_~ December 31st (Time: 12:15 p.m.) ~_

_Earlier that day, at the New Years block party in the center of town, all kinds of people were gathered together and were having fun sharing stories about the experiences they had this year, eating foods and making prayers at the shrine. We come to Asuna, Kazuto and Yui at the shrine together, dressed in their winter coats, and Yui, giving a tug on the rope, rang the bell. They all clapped their hands twice and then bowed their heads, making their wishes._

_"So, anyone want to share what their wish was?" Kazuto asked. Asuna glanced at Kazuto._

_"Kazuto...come on. If you go blabbing about your wish, they say it won't come true." she sighed. Kazuto chuckled._

_"Nah! That's just some stupid superstition. Anyway, I'll go first." he said. Asuna groaned and shook her head as Yui listened in._

_"My wish...is that I can make my family happy...for many years to come." he said. Hearing that, Asuna lightly blushed and glanced back at him with a smile._

_"W-Well...my wish...was that Yuna and Yui will become good sisters and grow up to be happy and healthy adults." she said. Yui raised her hand, asking if she could share her wish. Kazuto and Asuna chuckled._

_"Go ahead Yui. What did you wish for?" Kazuto asked. Yui giggled as she hugged Kazuto's leg._

_"My wish is that papa and mama will always be there for me! To share, laugh and experience things together with me!" she giggled. Kazuto smirked as he patted Yui's head._

_"You don't have to wish for that Yui. Its our job as parents. You know we'll always be there for you." he said. Yui smiled, blushing lightly._

_::::::_

Returning to the present, Yui lightly snapped her fingers.

"Oh yeah! So...what are we going to do until midnight?" Yui asked. Asuna took a seat next to her.

"Don't you remember? We're having our friends and family over for a party. They should be arriving as we speak. Right Kazuto?" she asked. Kazuto looked at the clock in the room and nodded.

"Yeah. Should be here any time now." he said.

**_~ [SAO] ~_**

_~ Kazuto and Asuna's Home (Time: 9:39 p.m.) ~_

The party guests began to gather together at their home that night as everyone gathered together in the kitchen for snacks and drinks. Among their guests were Ryo, Andrew, Suguha, Keiko, Rika, Midori and Asuna's parents. Yui was seen among them as well, tasting the foods at the table.

"Heh heh. No matter how many times I look at her, Kazuto, I still can't believe you're a father." Midori said, looking at Asuna with their baby Yuna in her arms. Kazuto nodded.

"I know. Things are sure going to be interesting...with these two around." he said, referring to Yuna and Yui. They watched as Yui went over to Kyouko and tugged at her skirt. When she saw her, Kyouko smiled.

"Hello there Yui. How are you enjoying yourself?" she asked. Yui giggled.

"I'm really having fun aunt Kyouko. This'll be my first New Years with my mama and papa in their world." she said. Shouzou looked to her and smiled, giving a slight "hint" to his wife.

"Ah. That reminds me. Since you weren't with us for Christmas, your uncle and I wanted to bring you a gift. Happy belated Christmas sweetie." she said, handing her a shopping bag. When Yui looked inside, she saw a red sweatshirt with green edgings and a Christmas tree sewn on front. Yui blushed when she saw it, looking to her aunt and uncle with a happy smile.

"Thank you aunt Kyouko! Uncle Shouzou!" she exclaimed, hugging their legs. Asuna looked on at the three and smiled, happy to see Yui getting along well with her parents.

_~ Later That Night (Time: 10:11 p.m.) ~_

Moving the party into the living room, Asuna had put little Yuna to bed as she came in the room with a camcorder.

"All right everyone. Who's ready to see a few home movies I recorded of the family?" Asuna chuckled. Kazuto groaned as everyone else smiled.

"PLEASE don't tell me it has Yuna's little "accident" on it. I still get disgusted everytime you bring it up." Kazuto sighed. Asuna chuckled.

"Don't worry Kazuto. I won't show THAT one. I'll just show a few I have of little Yui. That's what I really have the most of." she said, giving a wink. Using a cable, Asuna plugged the camcorder into the television plug and started it up. The first moment showed Yui asleep next to Kazuto on the couch. Kazuto had been hard at work lately and the lack of sleep caught up with him.

"Aww...look at those two. You can really see the "daughter father" bond there." Sugu teased. The next showed Kazuto and Yui out in the front yard, making a snowman together out of the snow. Yui was rolling the base into a big ball of snow, pushing as hard as she could to move it. She eventually had to stop because she was exhausted.

"Oh! I remember that! Papa and I made a snowman together. Hee hee! Papa even said it was the best snowman he ever saw!" Yui giggled. Kazuto nodded.

"Yeah. Its still out front too." he said. Looking back to the movie, they watched Kazuto approach Yui and offer her a little help with the base. Working "together", they carried the snowball into the snowbank and went on to stack two more snowballs on top, forming the body. When that was finished, we watch as the next one is Asuna watching Yui making a snow angel. Suddenly, the camera began to move on its own, evident that Kazuto was holding it.

"Oh boy. What's happening here?" Ryo asked. Asuna lightly gasped, realizing what was happening. In the video, while Asuna was busy watching Yui, Kazuto had taken a scoop of snow and dumped it down the back of her coat. The sheer cold caused Asuna to jump, screaming in agony as she tried to shake the snow out. Everyone just burst out in laughter.

"That a boy Kazuto! Ha ha ha ha!" Andrew laughed. Keiko and Rika couldn't help themselves either as the video showed Asuna glaring back at Kazuto, blushing heavily.

"K-KAZUTO!" she exclaimed. Kazuto's voice was heard laughing before Asuna suddenly sucker punched him, knocking Kazuto and the camera into the snow. That made everyone laugh more harder.

"That's our Asuna!" Rika laughed. Kazuto rubbed his cheek.

"Man. I can still feel it." he thought. He looked to Asuna, giving him a teasing wink.

_~ Kazuto and Asuna's House (Time: 11:59 p.m.) ~_

Eventually, the party began to calm down as the boys were watching television together and the girls were gossiping in the other room. Suddenly, as Yui looked at the clock in the room, she saw it was one minute until midnight. She gasped and hurried to her mother, tugging at her pants.

"M-Mama! T-The time!" she called. Asuna looked to the clock and lightly nodded.

"Kazuto! Its almost time!" she called. In the other room, Kazuto heard her voice and nodded, suddenly turning the channel on the television.

"Well guys, time to say goodbye to the year." he said. Andrew nodded, watching as everyone gathered into the room. As they did, Yui was seen coming in with a small box of party poppers and noise makers, giving one to everyone. The channel Kazuto changed to was showing a countdown clock to the new year. There was roughly ten seconds left.

"Get ready everyone!" Kazuto shouted. Armed with their noise makers and poppers, they began to countdown together. Yui seemed the most excited, anxiously awaiting next to her father and mother.

"Three...Two...One!" they all called. When the timer reached 0, everyone set off their poppers and blew into their noise makers.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they exclaimed. Yui exclaimed with excitement, blowing into her noise maker with all her might. The noise continued on until everyone got tired.

"Well Yui, hope you're ready. Its now the new year. And who knows what the year has in store for us." Kazuto said, patting her shoulder. Yui nodded.

"I can't wait...papa." she replied, making Kazuto smile.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


End file.
